


this feels like falling in love

by Antiquee



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, mary_bash ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiquee/pseuds/Antiquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1x01 After witnessing the consummation Mary and her ladies run from their secret room and scatter amongst the castle. Filled with lust and liquor Mary runs into Bash and without thinking corners him with a kiss.</p><p>Written for the mary_bash ficathon: mary-bash.livejournal.com/8125.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	this feels like falling in love

After witnessing the consummation in its entirety Mary and her ladies bustled from the secret room. They stifled their giggles until out in the halls. “We need to split up.” Mary said as they ran. At every turn one of her friends left. Greer, Aylee, Lola and Kenna. Mary reached a dead end and turned back around. She went down the same hallway as Kenna and ducked behind a tapestry when she saw her friend at the top of the stairs. Kenna leaned into the wall, one hand underneath her dress. Mary turned the other way and gasped, it seemed the consummation had gotten to her friend. She giggled and kept running the opposite direction. Drunk from the wine and from the lust Mary’s head buzzed in ecstasy. She turned the corner and hit a wall. She cried out and reached to steady herself when strong arms wrapped around her, “Mary are you alright?” Bash questioned.

Mary laughed lightly and looked up at him, “I’m quite fine.” Her face flushed.

“Why have you been running through the halls?” He questioned, “Are you running from someone?” Bash turned to go down the hallway where he’d eventually run into Kenna with her hand up her skirt.   Mary grabbed Bash’s hand and pulled him towards her. “Mary—“

She cut him off with a kiss and pressed him against the wall. Her arrival in France was nothing like she had expected. Francis was nothing like she expected. But Bash… he was unexpected. The way he had looked at her earlier that evening while dancing had sent a chill up her spine before it was too quickly distracted by the feathers falling from the ceiling. Bash had really looked at her, as a woman. Not as the girl he was forced to wed but as someone he could love.

Mary felt him reciprocate the kiss until he broke away quickly. “Mary what are you doing?” He held his hands against her arms and looked in her eyes. “You’re going to marry Francis.” He reminded her.

She turned her head away for a moment in frustration, maybe she didn’t want to marry Francis. He obviously didn’t want to marry her. The frustration dissipated quickly as she pressed her body further into his. She moved her hand onto the fabric of Bash’s shirt. She fingered the cloth leaning further into him. “I think it’s time I take my future into my own hands.” She said, “It’s time that King Henry realizes the little girl he sent away to the nuns has returned and she is no longer a little girl.” She pulled Bash even closer eliminating whatever space had remained between them. She kissed him hard.

Bash gave in to her. He loved the way her body felt pressed against his. He loved the way her hands traveled from his hair and then under his shirt and back to his neck like she couldn’t get enough of him. They broke apart and Mary continued to place kisses along his neck and jawline, “Mary.” Bash groaned.

She murmured in response.

“What did you mean? That you were going to take your future in your own hands?”

She pulled his face closer to hers and positioned her mouth by his ear. “If King Henry wants Scotland he’s going to be changing the line of succession.”

He moved backwards to look at Mary. “What? But Francis…”

“It won’t be up to him. Would King Henry give up Scotland for Francis?” It took a moment but finally Bash shook his head no. “I didn’t think so.”

“Mary this is mad.”

“No,” Mary said, “This is me, Mary Queen of Scots, and I am taking what is mine. I can’t marry Francis. I won’t. If King Henry wants Scotland as much as I know he does he will agree to my terms.” She paused stepping back to get a better look at him, “So Bash, where will you stand?”

He looked at her and smiled. He could see this fire inside of her since the day he met her, and he also saw how everyone around her tried to extinguish it. She was set ablaze now more than ever and all it took was liquor, sex and a newfound lust. Bash pulled Mary towards him. He brushed his hand behind her neck tilting her head so he could meet her lips with his.

Mary smiled into his kiss. “You will stand with me then?”

“I will stand with you Mary until I can no longer stand.”

She smiled at him. Some might’ve called her crazy but she’d call it love; it was something she could never have with Francis but something she could already feel building up inside of her for Bash.


End file.
